1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a zoom lens suitable for compact digital still cameras or digital video cameras (which are hereinafter generically called digital cameras) and an image pick up apparatus provided with this zoom lens and an image sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has been required that the zoom lens adopted to the digital camera is wide in angle of view, high in magnification, and compact in design. As a zoom lens satisfying such requirements, a zoom lens which includes, in order from the object side, a first lens component with positive power, a second lens component with negative power, a third lens component with positive power, a fourth lens component with positive power, and a fifth lens component with positive power and in which the first lens component has a prism for changing an optical path is known, and an example of this zoom lens is disclosed in Japanese Patent Kokai No. 2004-347712. Use of such a zoom lens realizes a variable magnification ratio of about 3 and favorable optical properties, and makes it possible to attain a slim design of a digital camera provided with the zoom lens.